screwing his scent
by Kindred01
Summary: Stiles lay a sleep in Scott's room waiting for him, Derek is looking for Scott but finds a sleeping Stiles, Yaoi, Stiles/Derek


At 9 pm Derek climbed into Scott's bed room, after seeing the bed room light on, he looked around the room the energy saving humming light was on the bed room door was closed but no Scott but there was a Stiles on the bed sleeping with his shirt off, he could feel the slow beats of his heart telling him that he was a sleep Rem sleep by the looks of his eye lids moving, his right hand lay curled open by his bruised face, stiffing at the sight of the black bruise on the pale skin he now could see more than one bruise littering his perfect small frame as well his face, arms and chest he didn't know about his on his back or under his jeans but some of them looks bad. See his phone in his other hand on the bed he picked it up getting a whiff Stiles sent mixed with Scott sent normally this would not bother him but today no tonight it seem so wrong, shaking his head he read the last two texts.

'Scott where r u been waiting 20 mins' that was 5 hours ago,

'Sorry Allison wants a heart 2 heart, b there soon'

Derek frowned; he could understand teenage boys think more with their dicks than their brain but really, Scott had ducked out on training with the other wolves to bang Allison.

Placing the teen's phone on the bed side table and then he looked back at the bruises on Stiles' body and leaned down the smell of Scott was all over him, it might be because they are in Scott's room, the idea of Scott touch Stiles and leaving his sent on him drove him madder than normal and seeing Stiles laying there his neck curved bearing his pale skin that was marred with bruises, letting his hand touch the nasty black stain on the boy's cheeks he trailed his finger down like a ghost leaving tender whisper of touches down his neck to his shoulder, Stiles whimpered and shivered at the touch and turned his head to the other side and let out a puff of hot air against the alpha's skin, making Derek let out a tiny growl and it was then he made his mind up Scott sent has to go along with Jackson who must have been the one to beat him up.

Shrugging his jacket off and leaving it on the floor, he then climbed onto of Stiles his legs either side of his body as he lowered his head to the other side of the neck and sniffed his pulse and started licking his neck listening to whimpers and soft moans coming from Stiles slightly parted lips, as Derek's lips moved down over nipples flicking his tongue over the sensitive nub and squeaking it with his teeth, the teen arched back slightly "D…erek!" He moaned, his head shot up and he looked at him watching his face, Stiles was still a sleep and dreaming about Derek a smirk was plastid across the alpha's face. Kneeling over him he unbutton Stiles' jeans and then pulling them down his legs taking his socks and trainers off, Derek then looked at the tent in the teen's jeans and pulled them down as well leaving him naked as he looked at him from head to toe, a few bruise on his legs made him growl "De…rek so c…cold ple…ase don't g…go." Stiles whimpered napping the wolf out of these thoughts.

The wolf went back to licking and kissing the skin of the boy moving lower and lower down his body until he came to his hips were he kissed them giving them a soft bite before moving to the boy's cock, he took a hold of it and licked the head getting a gasp and 'uff' noise out of him then he started to taking him into his mouth and then pulled his head back slowly dragging his teeth along the sensitive flesh, and then swirled his tongue around the head and back down he did this three or four time before he heard babbling moans as the teen bucked his hips his lips mumbling Derek's name and then he cried out Derek as he came inside his mouth, the wolf growl in approval as he swallowed every last drop "D…Derek what are you doing?" came the weak replay, pulling his mouth way from the already half cock he smiled down at Stiles

"Giving you a blow job." He said

"I…I can see that, b…but why?" he whimpered, Derek sat up straight and then pulled something out of him pocket

"You smelt bad." He said Stiles tried to get up onto his elbows but was pulled back down by Derek's large hands his nails long and very very wolf like, looking up at him he saw that Derek had wolfed out on him and he could help but make his cock completely hard

"S…Smelt bad ho…w?" he asked as he watched Derek ripped his own white shirt off and took the remains and took the teen's wrists and tied them together "Derek!" he whined and tried to wiggle free

"You had Scott and Jackson's sent over you." he growled and he pulled the shirt tight getting a squeak out of Stiles "Also Scott pissed me off and this will piss him off if I fuck him best friend in his room on his bed." Stiles looked at him for a moment and the smiled

"Then fuck away."

Derek grinned darkly at him as he open his jeans letting his rather impressive thick cock out and picked up the tube and covered it his hand in come dark drown liquid, sniffing the air Stiles looked at him "Chocolate lube?"

"It was the only one on the shelves." He growled as he covered his cock and then pulled Stiles' leg open and then pushed himself into the teen, Stiles stiffen and bit his lips as he felt the tip of the head of the large cock push into him, slowly the wolf push himself all the way in, he settled there and stilled looking at Stiles face "Does it hurt?" he asked

"Yes a lot!" he whimpered, bending down Derek kissed Stiles for the first time that night, they locked lips as tongues pushed against each other as Derek's hand tickled his fingers up and down his side making his wriggle "S…Stop that tickles." He whined

"No... Really." He mumbled as he moved along his chest "Where did you get these from?" he asked

"Umm Jackson go pissed off and I got in the way."

"Let me guess he was looking for Scott?"

"Yeah." He said "Derek."

"Yeah?"

"Move." The wolf grabbed his hips and slid himself closer to him as started to pull out to the every tip of his cock was just inside and the he pushed in and again he did the same building up speed as he pounded into stiles tight hole filling him and starching him listening to him moan and cry out his name

"Going to drive my sent into you, you will smell of me for weeks." He growled his eyes flashing red as he started going really hard and fast

"OH GOD MORE!" Stiles cried out as Derek thrust deeper into him going full pelt into the thin small body below him, he watched Stiles' neck strain as he turned his head to the side giving him accuse to bite his neck licking his lips he growled deeply as he attached his lips to the pulse point feeling it hammering against his tongue, Derek's hand warps itself around Stiles weeping cock and stokes him in time with his thrusts "Bite me bite me oh god bite me." Stiles moaned as felt the dull flat teeth off Derek human form bite down hard on his neck making Stiles scream as he came on Derek's hand and his own chest and wolf man's chest, the teen's muscle tighten painfully around Derek's cock, he came with a growl inside of Stiles, both lay there frozen in their high gasping and holding each other, "Oh god Derek that was fucking… I don't even know what that was." Chucking Derek kissed his bite and then moved up to his lips and they kissed each other lazily

"You are my Stiles now." He growled as he untied the teen "Clean up and get dressed we're going to be leaving." He said

"Ummm yes Mr. Wolf."

It was 2 am when Scott returned home climbing though the window he stopped in the room his jaw dropped and a wave of sex, blood, Stiles, Derek and …chocolate, so Scott made the link …Stiles was here waiting for him, Derek came looking for him become he ducked out of training and they had sex or Derek attacked him, no no it's doesn't smell like an attack… "THEY FUCKED IN MY ROOM!" he cried out, he could see the bed had been remade, his mobile went off he picked it up and looked down at the message from Derek it was a pitchers message, Scott's face went white as a sheet as he saw Stiles laying tied to his bed with Derek looking up at the camera, he screamed and threw his phone into the bed room wall.


End file.
